1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating spinocerebellar ataxias (SCAs), comprising an administration of a pharmaceutical composition comprising Paeonia lactiflora and Glycyrrhiza uralensis, which can reduce production of reactive oxygen species (ROS) and inhibit expressions of inflammatory factors, such as nitrogen oxide (NO), tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), interleukin-1β (IL-1β), and interleukin-6 (IL-6), to suppress polyglutamine (polyQ) aggregation.
2. Description of Related Art
SCAs, also referred as spinocerebellar atrophy or spinocerebellar degeneration, are complex heterogeneous autosomal dominant neurodegenerative disorders. SCAs are caused by expanded CAG repeats coding long polyQ tracts, resulting in mutant proteins. The misfolded polyQ proteins accumulate in the nuclei and cytoplasm of nerve cells. The clinical symptoms of SCAs include cerebellar degeneration as well as dysfunctions of other parts of nervous system.
So far, no commercial drug is available for curing or mitigating progressive cerebellar ataxia whose symptoms are irreversible. At the beginning, patients cannot properly control their movements. As the disorder progresses, patients gradually become unable to walk, pick up a pen, and eventually unable to speak and swallow. In the worst case scenario, patients will die. While the cerebellum, brainstem, and spinal cord will become atrophic, normal functions of the cerebral cortex and intelligence are usually not affected. Thus, patients can clearly realize the fact that they are progressively losing physical control.
Up to now, there is no effective treatment to prevent the SCAs disease progression, or improve the symptoms. As a result, many people are now turning to traditional Chinese medicines as they are relatively milder in side effects.
As the global population suffering from cerebellar atrophy gradually increases, a pharmaceutical composition for treating cerebellar ataxia is needed to effectively delay disease progression and provide better life quality to patients.